Demon God’s Tomb
Introduction The Demon God’s Tomb was a mysterious great world built to resist the great Shattering of the past universe. Here, the intensity of space and had been tempered for 100 billion years and flooded with the flesh and blood of countless Demon Kings, and had now reached a nearly indestructible state. In the past when the demon race overcame the great Shattering and established the Dark Abyss, the Demon God’s Tomb became the smelting trial for the peerless children of heaven amongst the abyssals. This mystical land could be called the reason for which countless powerhouses were born amongst the abyssals during all these years, the reason they were able to stand above the 33 Heavens in strength! Every time the Demon God’s Tomb opened, countless proud abyssal elites would converge towards this land. These abyssal elites could absorb the unimaginably pure energy that had been refined over 100 billion years in the Demon God’s Tomb. But at the same time, over 80% of the abyssal elites would perish here. The demon energy in their bodies and the strength of their blood vitality would be cleanly absorbed by this world. Like this, energy went in and out, forming a particular balance that sent a chill down one’s spine. This meant that the abyssals took the eliminated dead as fertilizer so that powerhouses could soar to even greater heights. A great tomb built to house the graves of peerless powerhouses of the Abyss Devils from time immemorial. These beings were True Divinities that had sacrificed themselves in the Great Cataclysm a 100 billion years ago. Now, the Demon God's Tomb is used to create Totem Level devils like Famine through a demonic ritual. But the mystery behind this ritual is even grimmer than any abyssal can imagine. Overview The Demon God’s Tomb was located within the 18th layer of the Dark Abyss. Although it was called a tomb, the truth was that it was an amazingly broad world with complex environments and countless dangers. The Demon God’s Tomb was the foundation of the Dark Abyss and also the most enigmatic place in the Dark Abyss. Although the Dark Abyss was said to have 18 layers, the truth was that very few people had ever set foot in the 18th layer. This was a forbidden land of the Dark Abyss. In normal situations, only a few ancient sects would decide to go into the 18th layer to undergo some dark rituals or establish large-scale array formations. But sometimes there would be True Divinity level abyssals that would enter the 18th layer to go into seclusion and complete a breakthrough. For all these years, at least 90% of the True Divinity level abyssals that were born in the Dark Abyss had entered the Demon God’s Tomb when they were at the Empyrean level. During a trip into the Demon God’s Tomb, many Empyrean level abyssals would perish. But those that survived would soar into the skies. Sometimes the Demon God’s Tomb wouldn’t open for 600-700 million years, and this would cause the number of True Divinities in the Dark Abyss to rapidly drop. From this alone, one could see the heaven-defying cultivation effects of the Demon God’s Tomb! As for other situations, the Dark Abyss’s 18th layer was nearly sealed off. Opening The Demon God’s Tomb opened at random intervals. Sometimes it would open after ten million years, sometimes every few hundred million years, or sometimes even every billion years. And the main reason for this was because finding one of the ancient ceremonial rites books wasn’t easy at all. But in the past several billions of years, the Demon God’s Tomb had been opened dozens of times. This opening of the Demon God’s Tomb would continue for a long period of time. At the shortest it would be seven or eight years, and it might even go on for dozens or hundreds of years. In the history of the Dark Abyss there were times when the Demon God’s Tomb opened for one or two thousand years. The longer the Demon God’s Tomb was open, then the more time the abyssals that entered would have to seek out lucky chances and the power of demon gods. Thus when they emerged, they could also have large benefits. But at the same time, there would be a longer period of slaughter so fewer abyssals would be able to walk out alive. Environment The Demon God’s Tomb space was broad and ancient. Looking up, one could still ephemeral and gorgeous stars suspended high overhead, tens of thousands of miles away. Every star emitted tremendous waves of demon power, as if true demonic gods were slumbering within. The pressure was suffocating, like being pressed down and caged to the floor, deep enough to shake the heart with fear. These incredibly gorgeous and multi-colored stars were in truth demon relics! When peerless Demon Kings died, they would leave behind their own demon relics, just like the demon relic that Lin Ming had obtained in the Asura Road’s final trial. The countless demon relics in the skies were left behind by the super demons of ancient times. They had existed for over 100 billion years and still sparkled brightly in the vault of the heavens. As they connected together in mysterious ways, they actually formed a terrifying array formation! This array formation wrapped around the entirety of the Demon God’s Tomb. It was hard to imagine just what degree of formidability it had reached. Each and every demon relic contained the inexhaustible essence and strength of Laws from before the death of the super demons that formed them; they were unsurpassed supreme treasures. Cultivation Heaven If one cultivated for a hundred years in here then that will be the same as cultivating for thousands of years outside. In the world of the Demon God’s Tomb, the energy was simply far too pure. After absorbing this energy it was far too easy to integrate into one’s limbs and bones, acupoints and meridians; there just wasn’t a need to refine it. Like this, there wouldn’t be any problems with stabilizing one’s foundation. If one had to find a reason then it was because this world had already refined this energy for 100 billion years. If a martial artist could absorb the energy here, it would vastly decrease the amount of cultivation time they needed. This was a shortcut to raise one’s cultivation. Of course, the premise behind such a shortcut was that one’s comprehension of Laws could follow correspondingly. Otherwise if one’s cultivation rose but the Laws couldn’t follow the pace, then there wasn’t any meaning in doing so. Power of Demon Gods The power of demon gods had wandered about the Demon God’s Tomb for over 100 billion years, slowly forming a spiritual wisdom of its own. If one could smash these energies apart, they could obtain their essence. The power of demon gods was one of the most important lucky chances of the Demon God’s Tomb. Many proud abyssal elites entered the Demon God’s Tomb specifically for this reason. At first, even Lin Ming was shocked. In fact, describing this power of demon gods with the word ‘pure’ really wasn’t enough. Lin Ming had seen all sorts of lucky chances in his life, but solely in terms of the quality of energy found in mystic realms, nothing could compare with this power of demon gods in front of him. This was because out of all the mystic realms that Lin Ming had seen in his life, even the one that existed the longest wasn’t even a tenth of the age of the Demon God’s Tomb. The energy within the Demon God’s Tomb had been purified and refined for all this time, like wine brewed from heavenly materials. After being fermented for 100 billion years it had become a peerless vintage. Every abyssal that entered the Demon God’s Tomb was a lover of such a wine, and the taste of it was difficult to put into words. Totem Tattoos For every abyssal that entered the Demon God’s Tomb, there would be a limit to the number of totems they could form from the power of demon gods. Some could form eight, some could form ten, some could form 15. But, once they surpassed their limits this number wouldn’t increase anymore. The limiting number of totem tattoos that formed would depend on an individual’s own martial talent and potential. Of course, the more totem tattoos that one could form the better it would be. However, in truth, because the Demon God’s Tomb was a land filled with frigid slaughter, the more totems one formed the more one became a delicious plump sheep in the eyes of others. For the weaker and smaller abyssals that entered this mystic realm, they were already thanking the heavens and earth if they could form three or four totems and survive to leave. To them, the totem limit wasn’t too meaningful. History It is a tomb personally refined by the Demon God of the abyssals and was used to defend against the world cataclysm, also known by the Asura Road Master as the Shattering! Such a tool was baptized by such a great calamity and had thus become something comparable to the 33 Heavens, an upper level universe, in sheer intensity! And even in some areas, the Demon God's Tomb further surpasses the 33 Heavens with its infinite mystic and demonic energy. It also has the Emperor Bone Sea that has unlocked some properties of immortality, wherein remnant souls can last forever. Trivia * In his life, Lin Ming had entered far too many extraordinary mystic realms. But none of these mystic realms could compare with the Demon God’s Tomb in terms of rank. Even the Asura Road was far worse than the Demon God’s Tomb. After all, the Asura Road was something that was only created by the Asura Road Master. As for the Demon God’s Tomb, there were countless ancient demons buried here, and with their flesh and blood they had forged this world together! * It was the oldest mystic realm in the entire novel. Category:Dark Abyss Category:Abyss Devil Category:Demon God's Tomb World's Spirit